Greaser Girls Club: Season 1
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: Mary is an ordinary 13 year old girl, who lives in a small town of Cary, North Carolina, with her 4 best girlfriends. One day on summer vacation, Mary and her friends are rescued from a group of Socs by the Curtis gang, whom had moved from their home in Tulsa, Oklahoma, to start a new life while the girls have no idea what the future awaits for them...


It was a bright and beautiful sunny day in Cary, North Carolina. School just finished for the summer, and all the kids are ready to take the summer heat down. But not all kids are up for all the excitement; some prefer summer as the time to relax and get a paying job. Or if you're like my best pal, Alex, summer would be the time to stay up all night and play Minecraft with her bestie, Serena. I'd rather write music, go swimming, or hang out with my friends, but I also love to play Minecraft, so I won't argue with Alex over it. I'd just let it go.

Me and my best friends just walked out of the Crossroads movie theater after seeing a new movie, talking about how good it was and how brave the princess in the film was. We then noticed that Alex was missing. Did she come out with us? Or did she go use the restroom? We all thought as she bursts through the door, huffing out breaths and looks at us, bewildered.

"Wh-Why didn't y'all wait fo me?!" she whined, trying to catch her breath. I studied her while she bent over to cool herself down.

Alex is five foot nine, and had quite the muscles for a thirteen year old girl like her, but her muscles are a bit small and not too big. She has long natural orange hair that reached to her ankles, and always wore a yellow Sailor Venus styled-hair ribbon in her hair. She has light brown eyes, the kind of eyes that would make her go from crazy and wild to serious and angry. Alex has quite a personality; she is quite a good comedienne and loves making bad puns. She's also a good fighter, I tell you. She's like the strongest of the group, and isn't afraid of anything. I've seen her get into a fight with two guys and a girl; they were all bullying her, but Alex didn't hesitate to fight. She beat them all up at once and she got suspended for two weeks. But she didn't care, since she hates school. Molly cared, however, and grounded Alex, until she got back to school. Alex does terribly at school, and I'm surprised she never got held back. She almost did in elementary school, but due to her good grades on her end-of-grade tests, they let her pass. I can understand her since I was a terrible student in elementary school.

I used to be a bully from third grade to fourth grade, and I got into a lot of trouble then, especially fifth grade. I got grounded so much in fifth grade, that my father had to sell my laptop to one of his friends before my fifth grade graduation, as punishment. My mother, who was the only family member I'm close to, managed to get me another laptop without Papa noticing. Eventually he noticed, but gave in, due to Mama. Alex wore a pair of denim jeans with holes in the front, brown leather short heeled boots, and a light pink midriff shirt with no sleeves. Alex has the biggest breasts of the group and it was hard for anyone, especially pervert boys, to not notice them. Alex hates perverts, including our classmate, Jeffery, who is the head of the Nerds Club at our middle school.

Jeffery isn't really a pervert, and he's not into girls with big breasts and butts like other guys are, but he is afraid of Alex, due to how strong she is and he knows that she despises him. Besides her strong nature, Alex is very protective of us girls, especially myself and Miranda. She is never strict with us two, and she always made sure that we were safe and OK. I really like Alex that way, but I also find her to be a tough girl for someone as strong as herself. Sometimes I wished that I was as strong as her.

"Well, you were being so slow, Alexandra." Molly replied, frowning. "C'mon, you guys," Taylor broke in. "We're not going to argue out here in front of a lot of people, all right?" Me and Miranda both agreed with Taylor, and Molly and Alex calms down.

Taylor was five foot five, had light tan skin, and she always wore her long blond hair into a half ponytail, with the rest of her hair falling to the middle of her back. She had beautiful and sparkly light blue eyes, which matched the color of the sky. Taylor acts as the mother of our little family; she is very sweet, kind, motherly, and a bit shy. She is also very responsible in her work, and loves to make potions. Taylor loves flowers, trees, plants and anything about nature, including vegetables, fruit and for some reason, insects. She has her own huge greenhouse in the backyard of my house where she keeps her plants and experiments. All of us girls have been into her greenhouse, and Molly is the only one who prefers going there to talk to Taylor when she's working, while the rest of us decided to stay put.

It's not that we don't like her greenhouse; we never step one foot into her greenhouse because of her pet insects. Grasshoppers, dragon flies, ladybugs, bees, praying mantis, and my worst nightmare; butterflies, are all over the place in her greenhouse, and are all human-sized. But Taylor treats them very well, as if they were her own children, even if they're truly not. Taylor and I are pretty close, and we're the two closest to Miranda, since the poor girl is scared of her own ghost. I will still never forget the week after Taylor became friends with us, Miranda's mother and older sister had beaten Miranda almost to death, outside of her home. Miranda was unconscious by the time we reached her and took her to the hospital. I remembered she cried during her stay at the hospital when we told her what had happened to her. Miranda was twelve then.

"Wh-Where do you guys w-wanna go next...?" Miranda stuttered quietly. I heard her first, and smiled softly at her. "We can go walk around town for a bit, and maybe visit Barnes and Noble?" I suggested, and Alex got excited.

"Ooooh! Dat means I can go shopping at da mall!" She exclaimed happily, mentioning the Cary Town Center Mall. Alex loves shopping, especially at malls. I mean, it's like her favorite hobby to do when she's bored of gaming and Serena doesn't answer the phone. If you don't take Alex shopping at the mall, she will get ill. Extremely ill.

"We're not going shopping today, Alexandra," Molly said, frowning. "Too many people at the mall today."

"I hate you..." Alex growled under her breath, glaring at Molly, but luckily she didn't hear her.

Molly is pretty tall for her age; five foot eleven, almost six foot. She's got long honey blond hair (which is a bit darker than Taylor's light golden hair) that falls to above her back, and she'll wear it up in either a bun or a ponytail. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with a mix of stern, cold and too much seriousness mixed in them. Molly acts as the parent figure to us girls; she works a lot and never catches a break, she's almost never at home, and she's always serious at almost everything. But Molly isn't a terrible person, actually. Despite her cold and stern nature, she is also caring to us, but sometimes she is just too stubborn to show her caring side. Behind all that, is because in the beginning when Miranda and I first met her and Alex, the two of us were excited to have more friends and hopefully start our own little family. Alex, cheerful as always, loved the idea of becoming best friends with me and Miranda, but Molly didn't want to start a friendship with us, however.

Molly is very quiet and usually kept to herself, and when we offered to start being friends with her, she refused politely. Then one day at lunch, Molly smacked Alex's hand when she tried to be friends with her, leaving a dark red handmark on Alex's hand, while Molly demanded Alex to leave her alone. This made Alex angry and tried to pick a fight with Molly, with the other students watching. No one at school liked Molly, due to being the top intelligent student with her highest grades, and her unfriendly personality. Some of the teachers liked her for her hard work and not for her personality, but she shows respect to them more than the students. She never had friends, and preferred being alone with her studies. But on the day when a bunch of mean boys at a different middle school bullied her and beaten her up, we were there by her side and managed to get Molly home to fix her up. After that, she finally accepted our friendship, but still kept her cool. 

Molly didn't want to be close to us because of her loosing the one person she cared about so much when she was growing up; her mother. Molly's mother was a famous surgeon and author, she made a lot of money. She and Molly were very close when Molly was little, while her father was always working and never wanted to be involved with their only child. Her father abused her mother a lot, too many times before she would head to work at the closest hospital that was a few miles away from where her house was located. Molly's mother died from a rare disease that she unexpectedly received from her last patient she was operating on, and he died during the middle of the surgery. The doctors, including Molly's mother, weren't able to save him.

A month later, her mother got the same disease and died in front of Molly's eyes two weeks later from the short battle. Her dad wasn't there at the time of his wife's death; he was working and wouldn't make it to the hospital. After her mom died, Molly was the only person that attended her mother's funeral, alongside the priest. After the funeral, she got everything from her mother at court; all the money her mom made from working, and all of her mom's possessions. Her dad got nothing from his dead wife, who just moved to Russia, leaving Molly behind to survive on her own. Molly had to immediately put her house up for sale and then moved in with one of her neighbors. She had grown up so quickly at age twelve, I can't imagine myself being in her own shoes. But she was lonely. No one was able to fix her cold and broken heart. Until me and the girls arrived at her side.

Miranda arrives lastly, but isn't the last friend I met. She was actually the first of the girls I met. She had pale, almost white skin, long black silky hair that she always wore in Sailor Moon style, with the odango buns on the back of her head, and her pigtails falling out from them, reaching to above her ankles. She has the longest hair of us girls, and was always gentle with her gorgeous and beautiful hair. She stood four foot eleven, and her eyes were so dark brown, it almost looked like she had black eyes.

Miranda's very thin than the rest of us, but isn't extremely thin, although her ribs would be showing a bit when she's stretching. Poor girl never gains weight, but she doesn't have an eating disorder and also has a flat chest. She doesn't have breasts like the rest of us. Miranda is very shy, scared and extremely nervous, but is also very sweet and very gentle. Her mother hated her for her entire life, due to being close to her father and her mom didn't like that at all. Her older sister used to be close to her, until after her father died last June, just a few days before Miranda's twelve birthday and after school got out for summer break. Her mother brainwashed her sister so that she can help her beat up Miranda for everything that she 'did' to them, when Miranda didn't do anything wrong. Her mother overreacts to every single good thing about Miranda that she did not want to hear about, and that day we found Miranda getting beaten by her and Miranda's older sister didn't help anyway.

Miranda had been bullied a lot when she was in elementary school, and it got worse for her in sixth grade, until I came into her life on our first day of seventh grade. Since then, she's been closer to me than the other girls. If it weren't for me and the girls, Miranda would've been all alone and would've gone through a terrible time.

"I think we're starting to get wound up..." I suddenly said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Molly's not-so-kind nature at the moment. It's not so fun if you have anxiety and are very emotional and sensitive like me. I have a health syndrome that affects who I am and what I do and don't do. It's not a disease or illness, which is a good thing.

I have Aspergers Syndrome (it sounds a bit funny, but if you look it up, it isn't really funny, but it's not too bad), which is a syndrome that keeps me from socializing with other people. Not only that, but I somehow have this like of being alone all the time, unless I'm with the girls, which makes me happy so that I'm never alone. I have a hard time giving people eye contact, due to my shy nature, and it drives me nuts. I sometimes wish that I was a normal person, but I have many gifts, including the strong and amazing ability to sing and be very creative in story-telling to name a few.

But the only thing that people don't get about my syndrome is that I have autism. A lot. I get extremely jealous easily over things that people get to do that I want to do badly, like traveling, which I never got to do growing up, due to my family not wanting to travel because they believe that there's nothing good to see in traveling. That and it's extremely expensive. I really wish that traveling wasn't expensive, and if I were president of the United States, I would make traveling easy for people. But I don't think that that will work out well. Along with getting jealous, I get emotional and cry easily if someone is 'smart' enough to hurt my feelings or if I get whipped, but now that I'm older, I don't cry as much as I used to.

My father thinks that I'm 'real funny' about how emotional and sensitive I am, due to my health syndrome, alongside my brothers and grandparents. I remember my dad used to abuse me physically a lot when I was younger and that didn't start until I was about four or five. If I made an accident, he would hit me. If I got blamed for something I didn't do, he would hit me. If I defend myself from my mean older brother and little brother, he would hit me. I always got the blame for every single thing in my life, when it wasn't my fault. My mom is the only person in my family that loves and cares about me so much, and she doesn't think that my health syndrome is funny. My godmother also loves me, but I hate it when she tries to pick fights with me, which would cause me to loose trust in her. Molly and the other girls also know that my health syndrome isn't funny either, and they care about me as much as my mom does. And I'm grateful for that.

Taylor came over to me and hugged me gently, along with Miranda. "It's okay, sweetie. Molly's just a bit irritated with Alex right now." I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes from where tears were forming in them.

I have long light brown curly hair that falls to above my back, and I stand five foot one. I hate being short, but Miranda's really the shortest of our group, but thankfully I'm not the shortest one of the team. On the other hand, I'm chubby. Well, okay chubby but not too chubby. I have a small belly fat on my stomach, and I hate it so much because I'm afraid that people are going to think that a thirteen year old like me, is pregnant (my mean grandmother has called me pregnant a couple of times, and it just about brought tears to my eyes from those hurtful words). I hate the fact that I'm the only one of my group that doesn't have a flat stomach like the other girls, but they always tell me that I look fine and adorable with being chubby. I'm also pretty strong, but not as strong as Alex and Molly.

My eyes are bright emerald green, with a touch of light in them to make them extra sparkly like the other girls' eyes. I am very caring, shy, calm, sweet, and a pinch of brave and fearless added to it. I guess that's what fits me of being the ringleader of us five girls. Some people think that Molly's the leader, due to her personality, when it's actually me, since I was the one that brought us girls together. I can tell you that if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here together right at this very moment.

"C-Can we go home instead?" I stuttered, trying to keep myself from crying. I hated to cry in front of the girls, especially with Molly being around.

"Of course, Marebear," Alex spoke comfortingly, giving me a quick bear hug. "I's sorry fo bein' a bit pissy at da moment."

"It's all right, Ale. Don't worry about it."

With that, we all took the city bus to our neighborhood, and took a nice walk home from the bus stop. I love taking walks, but it's been a long time since I took a walk around the neighborhood and town. "So, wat do y'all wanna do ta kick off summa break?" Alex spoke, breaking the silence as she walked from behind us, and began to walk backwards.

"I'm not really sure what I wanna do, other than travel..." I replied, looking a bit anxious. "Mary, I don't have the money for us to travel this summer," Molly sighed, looking at the time on her watch. It was two fifteen in the afternoon. "I have to work a lot at my new job at the computer company." "WE know." Alex suddenly said, rolling her eyes. Molly glared at her, but kept her cool.

Suddenly, we hear a car coming up, so we turned around and looked. There was a blue mustang trailing up behind us ever so slowly. I looked through the window and saw a bunch of wealthy boys in it. One of them was smirking devilishly at me, it made my stomach drop. "L-Let's move quickly..." I whispered.

The girls nodded and we moved as quickly as possible, but that didn't stop the mustang from driving up towards us and got in front of us and parked right there in the middle of the empty street. Crap, we're caught in a trap. We immediately stopped when the car gets in front of us, and seven wealthy-dressed boys got out and surrounded us.

"Well, hey boys!" The blond boy spoke. He must be the leader of the big crew. "Look at what we've got ourselves into; a huge crew of greaser girls!" Greaser girls? What in the world was he talking about. I know what grease is, but I've never heard of anything like the term 'greaser'.

"Shut da hell up, pretty boy!" Alex frowned, cracking her knuckles. "We've never heard of yo stupid asses 'fore. Da hell do ya want, huh?"

"We just wanna spend time with you and your friends, Red." another boy replied, smirking devilishly. "Let's give the greaser girls a party, boys..." The leader said, cracking his knuckles.

Miranda whimpered and hid behind Taylor and me. And before we knew it, we were thrown to the ground. We got tossed around, got a lot of hits thrown at us, and one of the boys shattered Molly's huge round eye glasses. I was coughing up a bit of blood, and the world was spinning all around me. I could hear Miranda's cries, Alex cursing at the boys, and Molly and Taylor's hollers for me. Then I hear more shouts, and noticed a different crew of guys beating up the wealthy boys that harmed us.

The wealthy ones got into the mustang, and drove off. I suddenly felt the ground rushing up to greet me, as I heard voices, and my vision got blurry as I slowly looked at the girls. They were all knocked out and were hurt as badly as I was. I then suddenly looked up to see a boy with reddish-brown hair rushing towards me, and said something to me. I couldn't hear him due to my ears ringing. I slowly reached my hand up towards him to try and reach him, and then my vision went black...

 _ **Thank you for reading! Act 2 will be here soon! 3**_


End file.
